Sory Sory Mianhe
by LeeRiYa
Summary: CHAP 3 IS UP/ Donghae dan Eunhyuk bertengkar hebat/ "Oke, aku mesum. Tapi itu hanya jika padamu, Hyukkie-ah."/ "Teruslah menari, chagi. It's time to join with you, baby," / "Kalau kau sedang sakit kenapa mengajakku bercinta hah! Dasar mesum!"/ Haehyuk shipper come here...Yaoi/NC/Typos/DLDR/RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

**Sory Sory Mianhe**

.

Presented by LeeRiya

.

Haehyuk still main pair, and other(s)

.

Yaoi/ Gaje/ Typo anywhere/ DLDR

.

Happy Reading

**ANOTHER STORY FROM HAEHYUK**

"Hae, berhentilah bersikap kekanakan!"

"Aku tidak peduli, apapun itu AKU TETAP TIDAK SUKA, HYUKKIE-AH!"

Eunhyuk terkejut. Ia menatap lekat mata Donghae yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Ia melihat suatu rasa ketidak sukaan atau kemarahan yang tersirat di dalamnya. Tak biasanya Donghae membentaknya seperti ini.

Tak hanya Eunhyuk, ternyata teriakan Donghae barusan juga telah membuat beberapa orang di balik pintu ruangan tempat punggung namja manis itu bersandar berjengkit kaget. Mereka serentak menatap pintu ruangan yang masih tertutup rapat itu. Sepertinya sedang terjadi keributan dengan pasangan abnormal di luar. Ah, sudah biasa, pikir mereka.

Yupp, saat ini Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang berdiri tepat di depan ruang club dance, tempat namja gummy smile itu biasa menghabiskan waktunya berjam-jam untuk melatih kemampuan dancenya. Lalu apa yang terjadi?

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Donghae mendatangi namjachingunya yang sedang berlatih dance dengan beberapa anggota clubnya. Eunhyuk lah yang dengan sengaja memintanya. Ia ingin menunjukan pada Donghae dance yang sudah ia persiapkan untuk acara puncak festival sekolah besok lusa. Menurutnya, Donghae pasti akan menyukai gerakan-gerakan yang ia lakukan.

Tapi kenyataannya?

Baru sampai di pertengahan, Donghae langsung mematikan musiknya. Beruntung ia tak membanting tape itu hingga menjadi beberapa bagian. Donghae langsung mendekati Eunhyuk yang masih cengo melihat tingkah namjachingunya yang mulai bersikap seenaknya itu. Donghae menatapnya tajam. Ia sudah mulai memaki dance yang baru saja Eunhyuk lakukan. Ia tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu yang menatap horror padanya. Merasa kondisi akan jauh lebih buruk, Euhnyuk menarik tangan Donghae keluar daru ruangan tersebut.

Salahkan Donghae yang terlalu cemburu dan egois atau salahkan saja dance yang baru saja Eunhyuk lakukan tadi. Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan dance itu? Bukankah itu hanya sebuah seni menari saja? Sepertinya tidak. Eunhyuk baru saja melakukan sexy dance. Ia melakukan sexy dance yang sama persis dengan dance _Sorry-Sorry Answer_ yang ditarikan oleh lead dancer salah satu boyband besar di korea. Ayolah, siapa yang tak menganggap dance itu sangat seksi atau bahkan erotis. Dan siapa pula orang yang tak akan sakit hati jika melihat kekasihnya melakukan dance yang begitu sensual itu.

"Kenapa?"

Oh, Donghae baru saja membentak Eunhyuk dan rupanya ia lupa kalau namjachingunya itu begitu sensitive. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Ia selalu benci saat ketika mata coklat Eunhyuk sudah dilapisi oleh cairan bening yang sudah bersiap menetes itu. Ia menjauhkan dirinya perlahan dari tubuh Eunhyuk yang tadi dihimpitnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Eunhyuk.

"Hae! Katakan alasanmu kenapa kau tak menyukainya?"

Eunhyuk menaikkan nada bicaranya. Ia kesal dengan sikap Donghae yang seperti ini. Selalu saja seenaknya. Donghae menolehkan wajahnya, menatap Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri di belakangnya dari sudut matanya.

"Dengar, Aku mau kau tidak melakukannya di festival sekolah nanti,"

"Tapi kenapa?"

Donghae kembali menatap ke depan. Ia menghela napas dan menghiraukan semua pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Ia justru melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Eunhyuk.

"Hae, kau harus memberikanku alasan. YAA! LEE DONGHAE!"

.

_**-Sory Sory Mianhe-**_

.

"Kenapa kau tetap melakukannya?"

"…"

"Bukankah aku sudah melarangmu?"

"…."

"Bagian mana dari-jangan-melakukannya-yang tak kau mengerti hah?"

"…"

"Ya! Hyukkie! Jawab aku!"

Di sinilah mereka, berada di lorong sekolah yang sepi yang membuat suara mereka terus bergema dari tadi. Donghae menatap tajam kedua mata Eunhyuk yang dari tadi mencoba lari dari tatapannya itu.

Eunhyuk baru saja menyelesaikan penampilannya ketika Donghae tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya menuju lorong sekolah. Ne, ternyata Eunhyuk tetap menarikan sexy dance itu. Sexy dance yang sangat menggoda, membuat semua orang yang menontonnya tadi berteriak heboh. Tak terkecuali Donghae yang mencak-mencak(?) tak jelas yang menontonnya bersama Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

Donghae tak mampu menahan perasaannya ketika melihat Eunhyuk membuka kemejanya, menampilkan dada dan perutnya yang dihiasi abs samar itu. Kalau saja tidak ditahan Kyuhyun dan Yesung, ia sudah nyaris ingin melempari penari-penari yang menggrepe-grepe tubuh namjachingunya tanpa seijinnya dengan kursi-kursi yang ada di sekitarnya saat itu juga.

Tak hanya pada penari-penari di atas panggung sana, Donghae juga rupanya ingin mengubur hidup-hidup sekumpulan namja-namja yang menampilkan wajah mesumnya saat melihat tubuh _shirtless_ Eunhyuk di atas panggung. Bahkan Donghae sudah melemparkan kaleng minuman yang ada di tangan Yesung ke salah satu muka mereka. Beruntung Kyuhyun dan Yesung langsung mengamankan Donghae sebelum ia mengamuk dan dengan membabi buta menghabisi seluruh orang di sana, atau mungkin merobohkan panggungnya. Mengerikan.

Eunhyuk terus mencoba menghindari tatapan intimidasi dari namja di hadapannya itu. Ia sedang merutuki dirinya yang sedang tersudutkan pada situasi seperti ini. Ia sebenarnya ingin menuruti permintaan Donghae untuk tak menarikan sexy dance itu tapi obsesinya yang tinggi terhadap dunia dance membuatnya berpikir dua kali. Menurutnya, Donghae lah yang terlalu kekanakan karena telah melarangnya dan sekarang malah memojokkannya.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Aku namjachingumu!"

"Lalu kenapa? Kau bahkan tak memberiku alasan! Kau tak berhak melarangku!"

Eunhyuk berteriak tepat di muka Donghae. Eunhyuk beralih menatap Donghae tajam. Ia marah dan kesal. Ia sudah sangat muak dengan semua yang Donghae lakukan. Donghae tidak bisa berhenti bersikap seenaknya dan selalu saja kekanakan.

Donghae balas menatap tajam mata Eunhyuk. Tersirat sebuah rasa kekecewaan dan keputus-asaan di sana. Tangannya yang sudah mengepal sejak Eunhyuk menghiraukannya tadi dihantamkan dengan begitu keras ke tembok, tepat di samping kepala namjachingunya.

"Cih, lakukan saja sesukamu!" gumam Donghae lirih.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya ketika Donghae sudah berjalan menjauh meninggalkannya seorang diri di sana. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar, menendang tempat sampah yang berada di sana hingga semua isinya berserakan dimana-mana. Tanpa ia sadari, pipi mulusnya itu kini sudah basah dengan air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu Lee Donghae!" teriak Eunhyuk frustasi.

.

_**-Sory Sory Mianhe-**_

.

"Arrghh!"

"HIYAAA! IDIOT! Apa yang kau lakukan pada PSP ku!"

Yesung tertawa melihat pemandangan yang kini tersaji dihadapannya. Kyuhyun tampak sedang meraung-raung menangisi benda hitam-pujaan hati-belahan jiwa-yang sudah hancur tak berdaya di lantai.

Donghae tiba-tiba dengan sangat bersemangat melemparkan PSP tak bersalah yang tergeletak di sampingnya itu ke dinding begitu saja. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, dari tadi ia hanya membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang di rumah Yesung. Hingga tiba-tiba saja, ia bangun, mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal dan langsung melakukan tindak kriminal pada pacar setia Kyuhyun itu.

"Kau merindukannya eoh?" tanya Yesung yang sudah meredakan tawanya

"Aku membencinya!" sahut Donghae

Yesung mengelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah sangat hafal dengan sifat keras kepala dari sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri.

Ini adalah hari ketiga sejak kejadian di lorong sekolah tempo lalu. Entah karena Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sama-sama keras kepala atau kekanakan, mereka semakin terlihat seperti orang asing bila saling bertemu. Tak ada saling sapa, bahkan saling melihat wajah namjachingunya pun sepertinya enggan mereka lakukan. Sepertinya, ini adalah pertengkaran terbesar yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka.

"Sudahlah Donghae-ah. Berhentilah bersikap egois dan keras kepala seperti itu. Kau kan tau, kalau menjadi dancer professional adalah obsesi terbesarnya, kenapa kau malah melarangnya?"

"…."

"Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana perasaannya Hae? Ia ingin menunjukan hasil kerja kerasnya latihan dance tapi kau malah mengacaukannya. Eunhyuk hanya ingin kau sedikit menghargainya usahanya. Ia…"

"Diamlah, Hyung. Kau sangat berisik."

Donghae beranjak dari sofa. Ia melangkah menuju pintu dan pergi entah kemana, meninggalkan Yesung yang menatapnya heran dan Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk berusaha menyatukan keping-kepingan tak terbentuk kekasih setianya itu, walaupun hasilnya mustahil.

"YAAK! IKAN! MAU KEMANA KAU HAH! GANTI PSP-kuuuu!"

.

_**-Sory Sory Mianhe-**_

.

Eunhyuk sedang duduk melamun di lantai ruang club dancenya. Ia memandang anggota clubnya yang sedang melakukan pemanasan sebelum mulai latihan dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya masih melayang pada pertengkarannya dengan Donghae beberapa hari yang lalu. Seandainya saja semua itu tidak terjadi, pasti saat ini ia sedang menikmati jalan-jalan sorenya bersama Donghae. Tapi sekarang, Donghae justru bersikap seakan tak mengenal Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk merindukan Donghae-nya yang kekanakan dan selalu manja bila meminta sesuatu darinya.

'_Apa kau benar-benar marah padaku? Hae-ah, bogoshipoo…'_

"Eunhyuk hyung, gwenchanayo?"

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah imut Taemin. Ia tak menyadari kalau Taemin sudah jongkok di hadapannya dan memperhatikannya yang melamun dari tadi.

"Ah, Ne. gwenchana,"

"Kau semakin terlihat tidak bersemangat akhir-akhir ini hyung, ada apa?"

"Aniyo, aku hanya sedang ada sedikit masalah saja. Kajja, kita mulai latihannya."

Eunhyuk mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Ia melakukan sedikit peregangan sebelum mulai menenggelamkan dirinya dengan gerakan-gerakan dancenya. Walaupun saat ini bayangan-bayangan namja ikan menyebalkan yang sangat ia rindukan masih terus melekat di pikiran dan perasaannya.

.

.

Sudah sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, Donghae terduduk sendiri di bangku taman yang sedang ramai. Ia menghiraukan hembusan angin sore yang semakin terasa menusuk kulitnya. Sepertinya musim dingin sudah mulai tiba. Pikirannya saat ini sedang kalut.

"Benar kata Yesung hyung, apa yang sudah kau lakukan Donghae-ah." gumam Donghae pelan

Ia mengutuk semua keegoisan dan kekeras kepalaannya pada Eunhyuk. Bohong, kalau Donghae bilang ia membenci Eunhyuk. Mana mungkin ia bisa membenci namja yang sudah memberinya warna dalam menjalani hari-harinya. Namja yang selalu dengan sabar meladeni sikap manja dan kekanakannya. Namja yang membuatnya selalu ingin berada di dekatnya. Namja yang langsung ia sukai ketika baru pertama kali melihatnya. Namja yang sudah membuat Donghae tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak memikirkannya. Lee Hyukjae.

'_Apa kau juga merindukanku Hyukkie-ah?'_

Donghae menghela nafasnya. Ia merasa tak sanggup lagi untuk lebih lama seperti ini. Ia tidak bisa benar-benar marah pada namjachingunya yang manis dan polos itu.

.

.

Semua sudah pulang, hingga menyisakan Eunhyuk yang masih asyik menciptakan gerakan baru dan Taemin yang sedang berkemas di ruang club itu. Taemin menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sedang istirahat, meneguk air dari botol minumnya.

"Kau tidak pulang, Eunhyuk hyung? Di luar sedang hujan salju hyung."

"Aniya, aku masih mau berlatih sebentar lagi. Jinja? Rupanya musim dingin sudah datang ne?"

Taemin hanya mengangguk sambil terus memandang ke luar jendela.

"Euumm..,Taemin-ah."

"Ne hyung?"

"Bisa tolong kau naikan suhu pendingin ruangannya? Rasanya di sini semakin dingin."

"Ah, mianhe hyung. Dari tadi aku sudah mencobanya tapi sepertinya remotenya tidak berfungsi."

"Cih, kenapa barang rosokan seperti itu masih saja dipertahankan di sekolah ini." gerutu Eunhyuk membuat Taemin mengulas senyum melihat hyungnya yang polos ini.

"Hyung, aku pulang dulu ya. Kau tidak apa-apa di sini sendiri hyung?

"Gwenchana, Taemin. Mobil jemputanmu sudah datang, ne?

"Ne. Annyeong, hyung"

"Annyeong Taemin-ah,"

Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya pada Taemin. Kini, ia sendirian di ruangan kecil itu. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati jendela.

"Kau sedang apa, Hae-ah? Apa kau sedang menikmati salju pertama di musim dingin di luar sana?" gumam Eunhyuk entah kepada siapa.

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya. Ia mencoba menghapus perasaannya yang galau dengan kembali menari. Ia mulai menyalakan musik dan menggerakan tubuhnya sesuai irama yang mengalun. Eunhyuk bahkan tak menyadari sudah berapa lama ia menari, hingga….

"Arrrgghh! Aishh…."

Eunhyuk mengurut salah satu pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir. Semakin banyak disentuh dan digerakan, rasanya semakin nyeri.

"Aku harus segera pulang dan mengompresnya. Kalau tidak, ini pasti akan membengkak." Eunhyuk bermonolog sambil memandang nanar kakinya itu.

.

.

Donghae masih berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan kondisi tubuhnya yang sudah mulai terasa membeku itu. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu, hujan salju memang sudah turun dan Donghae berjalan-jalan di luar hanya mengenakan seragamnya yang ia pakai siang tadi dari rumah Yesung. Ia sepertinya sudah tak peduli lagi dengan rasa dingin yang benar-benar menderanya. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah segera bertemu dengan Eunhyuk dan meluapkan semua perasaan rindunya yang tertahan beberapa hari ini pada namjachingunya yang manis itu.

Hari mulai gelap hingga sampailah Donghae melewati sekolahnya, tempat dimana banyak kenangan yang ia lalui bersama Eunhyuk. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak ketika matanya menemukan sebuah ruangan di gedung sekolahnya yang masih menyala. Ia tau betul ruangan apa itu. Dengan cepat, ia mulai bergegas menuju kesana.

.

.

Eunhyuk mengambil tas dan jas sekolahnya. Butuh ekstra perjuangan baginya untuk berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya yang sedang terkilir itu, hingga tiba-tiba seseorang yang sangat ia kenal menerjang dan memeluknya.

Ne, Donghae kini tengah memeluk tubuh hangat Eunhyuk dengan sangat erat sambil membenamkan wajahnya di leher namjachingunya itu. Eunhyuk sendiri hanya diam, tak membalas pelukan itu. Tampaknya ia masih syok dengan kedatangan Donghae yang tiba-tiba memeluknya saat ini.

"Bogoshipo, Hyukkie-ah. Jeongmal bogoshipoo," gumam Donghae

"Nado, Hae."

"Mianhe. Mianhe, kau tau, aku tidak pernah bisa benar-benar marah padamu, Hyukkie-ah. Jeongmal mianhe."

"….."

Eunhyuk tersenyum di balik dekapan Donghae. Ia tak menjawab semua permintaan maaf Donghae. Ia memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya Eunhyuk masih ingin menikmati dekapan dari namjachingunya yang sudah sangat dirindukannya itu.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya ketika menyadari Donghae masih menggumamkan kata 'Mianhe' dari tadi. Ia mengusap halus punggung Donghae, bermaksud menenangkan. Ia sempat terkejut mendapati baju Donghae yang ternyata basah.

"Ne. Nado mianhe, Hae-ah. Saranghae,"

Gumaman Donghae berhenti saat itu juga. Donghae justru semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik leher mulus Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk membiarkan Donghae yang masih erat memeluknya, melupakan rasa sakit di kakinya. Ia terus mengusap punggung basah Donghae, mencoba menyalurkan kerinduan yang saling tertahan dalam hangatnya pelukan itu.

.

.

Eunhyuk merasakan badan Donghae semakin terasa berat di pelukannya. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan bajunya ikut basah karena baju Donghae yang terus menempel pada tubuhnya dari tadi. Dengan hati-hati, Eunhyuk melepas pelukan itu dan langsung menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Donghae yang masih berdiri limbung di hadapannya.

"Ommo! Hae, wajahmu pucat sekali."

Donghae tak menjawab. Ia memandang sayu Eunhyuk yang mulai terlihat panik.

Dengan langkah tertatih, Eunhyuk membawa Donghae ke sudut ruangan. Ia memaksa Donghae untuk duduk menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding yang dingin itu.

Eunhyuk meraih tas ranselnya yang tak tergeletak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Ia menumpahkan dan mengacak-acak seluruh isi tasnya yang hanya berisi barang-barang tak berguna, buku-buku tulisnya, mp4, dan handphone-nya yang sudah mati.

"Aish, kenapa di saat seperti ini aku malah lupa membawanya!" rancau Eunhyuk

Eunhyuk memandang pintu ruang clubnya yang sudah tertutup itu. Pintu itu awalnya sedikit terbuka hingga Donghae yang tanpa sengaja menyenggolnya sampai tertutup karena tergesa-gesa menerjang Eunhyuk tadi.

Eunhyuk mengutuk pendiri sekolah ini, terlebih pada seseorang yang sudah membuat ruangan ini. Pintu ruang clubnya itu akan terkunci otomatis dan hanya bisa dibuka dengan menggunakan kunci ruangan itu saja. Makanya, tak heran jika semua anggotanya mempunyai kunci duplikat. Bodohnya, Eunhyuk saat ini justru meninggalkannya di rumah.

Kalau saja kakinya tidak sedang bermasalah, Eunhyuk bisa saja dengan mudah menghancurkan pintu itu hanya dengan beberapa tendangan. Eunhyuk mengusap-usap kedua lengannya, rupanya ia juga merasakan udara di ruangan ini semakin dingin.

"Aish, jinjaa…Lihat saja. Begitu aku berhasil keluar dari sini akan ku demo habis-habisan sekolah ini. Bagaimana bisa mereka mendirikan bangunan laknat seperti ini dan mengisinya dengan barang-barang rosokan tak berguna."

Eunhyuk kembali mendekati tubuh Donghae yang masih terbaring lemah. Donghae tampak sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, membuat Eunhyuk semakin panik.

"Yaa! Hae, kau tidak boleh tidur. Kau harus tetap terjaga."

Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Donghae. Donghae memegang pelan tangan telapak tangan Eunhyuk yang ada di pipinya, memberi isyarat kalau dia baik-baik saja. Eunhyuk terkejut merasakan tubuh Donghae yang terasa semakin dingin dan nafasnya yang terlihat tak beratutan.

Eunhyuk tau Donghae saat ini sedang mengalami hypothermia. Dan yang ia tau, pertolongan pertama yang diberikan pada penderita adalah menjaga agar suhu tubuhnya tidak semakin turun. Penderita hyportermia juga harus diperhatikan agar kesadarannya tetap terjaga.

Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Ia mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menghangatkan tubuh Donghae saat ini. Penghangat ruangan? Ia sudah langsung menghapus list tersebut dari daftar pencariaannya. Semua juga sudah tau kalau pengontrol penghangat ruangan di seluruh sekolah ini dikendalikan dari ruang kepala sekolah. Dasar kepala sekolah pelit.

Pandangan Eunhyuk terhenti pada tirai yang terdapat pada jendela. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mendekati jendela dan menarik kain tirai itu dengan paksa. Setidaknya ini bisa digunakan sebagai pengganti selimut untuk menghangatkan Donghae. Dengan nyeri yang masih menjalar di kakinya, ia kembali menghampiri Donghae.

Didapatinya Donghae yang tampak tertidur memejamkan kedua matanya. Eunhyuk kembali menepuk-nepuk pipi Donghae, tapi kali ini tak ada reaksi. Eunhyuk semakin panik dan mulai menangis.

'_Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

Eunhyuk tiba-tiba saja langsung mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Donghae. Ia melumat lembut bibir Donghae. Merasa mendapatkan sensasi sentuhan di bibirnya, Donghae melenguh dan mulai sedikit membuka matanya.

"eeumggh….hyukkie"

Eunhyuk melepas pautan di bibirnya begitu mengetahui Donghae sudah mulai tersadar. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Donghae.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur, Hae-ah. Kau harus bangun atau aku akan menghajarmu agar kau tetap membuka matamu,"

Eunhyuk mengatakan ancamannya di sela isakannya. Donghae tersenyum lemah menanggapi ocehan namjachingunya yang tampak sedang menangisinya. Donghae merasa sangat tak bertenaga saat ini. Rasa kantuk yang teramat sangat terus menyerangnya dari tadi.

Eunhyuk membiarkan Donghae yang sedang berjuang keras melawan rasa kantuknya itu. Dirinya sedang memfokuskan tangan terlatihnya untuk bekerja dengan cepat membuka kancing-kancing kemeja putih Donghae yang basah. Ia melemparkan kemeja Donghae ke sembarang arah begitu berhasil melepaskannya dari badan Donghae.

Tangan Eunhyuk kini beralih menuju pinggang Donghae. Ia mencoba melepaskan ikat pinggang berserta celana panjang Donghae setelah sebelumnya menyadari kalau celana panjang Donghae juga teraba basah. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Donghae di luar sana sampai seluruh bajunya basah seperti ini, pikir namja manis itu.

'_Apa kau sudah gila berada di bawah hujan salju hanya dengan pakaian seperti ini? Hae Pabbo'_

Eunhyuk tertegun. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Melihat tubuh Donghae saat ini membuatnya fantasi di kepalanya bermunculan. Donghae sedang tertunduk lemah nyaris telanjang dengan hanya menyisakan boxer yang masih menempel di tubuhnya, menampilkan dada bidang dan perut absnya yang terlihat jelas. Dadanya naik turun seiring dengan nafasnya yang semakin memburu. Matanya mulai kembali terpejam dengan bibir seksinya yang sedikit terbuka. Semuanya terlihat sangat menggoda bagi Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menampar pelan pipinya.

'_Shit! Apa yang kau pikirkan Eunhyuk-ah. Sejak kapan kau tertular kemesumannya.'_

Eunhyuk mencoba bertahan pada akal sehatnya. Ia melepas kemeja yang ia kenakan lalu menyelimutkannya pada tubuh Donghae. Ia duduk di tepat di samping Donghae. Ia lalu menempatkan tubuh Donghae terduduk di antara kedua kakinya dan menyandarkan punggung namjachingunya itu ke dada bidangnya.

Eunhyuk menjangkau jas sekolah dan tirai yang ia ambil tadi. Ia langsung menyelimutkannya pada tubuh Donghae sekaligus tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya sudah memeluk erat tubuh dingin Donghae dari balik selimut tipis itu. Semoga ini cukup menghangatkannya sampai ada orang yang menemukan kami, pikir Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya, menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir seksi Donghae yang semakin memutih. Ia kembali melumat bibir Donghae. Ia bahkan memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil pada bibir bawah Donghae agar tetap terjaga. Tak ada nafsu dalam ciuman itu. Eunhyuk melakukannya dengan sangat lembut sampai tak menyadari air matanya kembali membasahi pipinya.

'_Kumohon Hae. Bertahanlah!'_

_._

_._

__**TBC**__

Huwaa…

Mianhe, mianhe, mianhe….

Niat mau bikin abang Hae yang menderita tapi ujung-ujungnya malah abang Hyuk ikutan menderita juga. Niat bikin adegan romantis malah otak yadong author yang muncul. Dan malah berakhir dengan jalan cerita yang gaje. Ckckck…,

Hmm, ditunggu reviewnya aja deh buat kelanjutan story ini.

Balasan review 'You make me Crazy'

lyndaariezz 3/6/13 . chapter 1

setuju.. hae mesumnya sama hyukkie aja ne..,hehhehe

gomawo udh baca n review^^

RianaClouds 3/5/13 . chapter 1

Ne. haeppa emang mesum akut #plakk. wah, chingu clouds? Mianhe sudah menistakan yesung di sini. Hehhehe #nyengir kuda. gomawo udh baca n review^^

rumi sujatmiko 3/5/13 . chapter 1

siip, ikutan donk ngubur mereka yang mengganggu haehyuk moment #plakk  
ne, gomawo udh baca n review^^

nvyptr 3/4/13 . chapter 1

NC? tunggu tanggal mainnya aja ya, chingu..kkkk

gomawo udh baca n review^^

dekdes 3/3/13 . chapter 1

ne, udah saya lanjutin kehidupan nista eunhae. #plakk

gomawo udh baca n review^^

Qhia503 3/3/13 . chapter 1

Ne, Setan pervert berkedok mata polos berwajah ikan yang cuaakkepp bgt. Kkkk

gomawo udh baca n review^^

Hyukkie'sJewels 3/3/13 . chapter 1

Kalo udh ketemu Hyukkie, Hae mesumnya jadi gak ketulungan yah? kkkk

Hhahaha, gak seru kan kalo uri pasangan rusuh gak dirusuhin ma iblis2 pengganggu #plakk wkwkkwk  
eomma Hyukkie ga masalah kok sama HaeHyuk couple, kan baru dilempar panci belum benda2 yg mengancam jiwa #plakkk. lagipula siapa sih yg nolak pnya menantu setampan donghae…kkkk

absurb itu ga jelas, abnormal, aneh, gak berbentuk, dan sejenisnya lah

Gomawo udh baca n review^^

Guest 3/3/13 . chapter 1

Nasib hyuk selanjutnya? bayangin sendiri aja chingu. Ga tega nulisnya, kkkk #emg diapain cb

Ne, ini dah lanjut. gomawo udh baca n review^^

pumpkinsparkyumin 3/3/13 . chapter 1

senengnya ada yg suka ma ff nista saya.

Gomawo udh baca n review y chingu^^

SSungMine 3/3/13 . chapter 1

Hehhehe…NCnya ditunggu tanggal mainnya aja deh..  
Gomawo udh baca n review y chingu^^

Lee Eun Jae 3/3/13 . chapter 1

tarraa…ff selanjutnya udh muncul nih.,,hhehe  
Gomawo udh baca n review y chingu^^

bluerissing 3/3/13 . chapter 1

setuju. Haehyuk bener2 aneh dan unik #plakk

gomawo udh baca n review^^

haehyuklee 3/3/13 . chapter 1

Hehhehe…NCnya ditunggu tanggal mainnya aja deh..  
Gomawo udh baca n review y chingu^^

love haehyuk 3/3/13 . chapter 1

Hehhehe…NCnya ditunggu tanggal mainnya aja deh..  
Gomawo udh baca n review y chingu^^

LonelyKim 3/3/13 . chapter 1  
Seru n seneng aja liat moment romantis mereka selalu terganggu ya...kkkk

Hhehehe, mianhe. Saya jd ngrasa bersalah sudah menistakan yesung #plakk

gomawo udh baca n review^^

Jiaehaehyuk 3/3/13 . chapter 1

Ni dah muncul ff haehyuk yg lain. Udah banyak belum moment haehyuknya chingu?

Gomawo udh baca n review y

dhian930715ELF 3/3/13 . chapter 1

Hehhehe…NCnya ditunggu tanggal mainnya aja deh..

gomawo udh baca n review^^

BlaueFEE 3/3/13 . chapter 1

Hae kn emang namja ikan yg unyu-unyu..wkwk..  
Gomawo udh baca n review y^^

nurul.  3/3/13 . chapter 1

Haduuh,, udah coba bikin hae yang romantis tp ujungnya malah mesum mulu tuh chingu #plakk. Ntar saya coba lagi deh. Gomawo udh baca n review^^

yohhanna 3/3/13 . chapter 1

nih another story haehyuk nya udh ada lagi.

Gomawo udh baca n review y chingu^^

Anonymouss 3/3/13 . chapter 1

Hhehhee..'gitu-gitu' gmn nih chingu? #plakk sok polos ih kkkkk  
Gomawo udh baca n review^^

Asha lightyagamikun 3/3/13 . chapter 1

Ommo, author maunya dicipok ama abang Hae ajah…#plakk wkwkwk

Owh, jd fluffy tu yg kyk gini toh #plakk norak bgt sih kkkk

seneng deh ff nista saya bisa bikin chingu gak tambah galau…

Oh iy,, pernah req gantian abang Hae cemburu ma Hyuk dan menderita kan? Tuh, gmn chingu? Hehehhe

Gomawo udh baca n reviewnya chinguu^^

myhyukkiesmile 3/3/13 . chapter 1

ikut lindungi hyuk ah,,,kkkk  
Gomawo udh baca n review^^

Daevict024 3/3/13 . chapter 1

Nih udah ada sequelnya lagi… Gomawo udh baca n review y^^

*** SEE YAA….THAN**KYU** N I LOVE U ALL…MUAAHH^^ ***


	2. Chapter 2

**Eunhyuk menjangkau jas sekolah dan tirai yang ia ambil tadi. Ia langsung menyelimutkannya pada tubuh Donghae sekaligus tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya sudah memeluk erat tubuh dingin Donghae dari balik selimut tipis itu. Semoga ini cukup menghangatkannya sampai ada orang yang menemukan kami, pikir Eunhyuk.**

**Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya, menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir seksi Donghae yang semakin memutih. Ia kembali melumat bibir Donghae. Ia bahkan memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil pada bibir bawah Donghae agar tetap terjaga. Tak ada nafsu dalam ciuman itu. Eunhyuk melakukannya dengan sangat lembut sampai tak menyadari air matanya kembali membasahi pipinya. **

'_**Kumohon Hae. Bertahanlah!'**_

**#### Sory Sory Mianhe ####**

**.**

**Presented by LeeRiya**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang mencari sumber suara yang memanggil namanya tadi. Ia menatap sosok namja mungil yang sedang berlari menghampirinya.

"Kyu, apa kau tau Donghae ada dimana?"

"Aniyo. Memangnya ada apa dengan ikan idiot itu?

Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin menjawab pertanyaannya. Dilihatnya namja bergigi kelinci itu sedang sedikit membungkukkan badannya sembari mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Ani, aku mencari Eunhyuk di rumahnya tapi dia tidak ada. Aku pikir dia sedang bersama Donghae tapi setelah aku hubungi, cell phone mereka berdua tidak aktif,"

"Oh…"

Kyuhyun memasang wajah 'masa bodohnya' dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Yak! Kyu mau kemana kau?"

Sungmin mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah melangkah di depannya. Ia kini menyejajarkan langkahnya di samping namja tinggi itu.

"Tentu saja pulang. Kau tak liat jjangmyonku yang hangat sudah menanti untuk ku makan," kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjukan tas belanja berisi jjangmyon yang ditentengnya, yang baru saja ia beli.

Hening.

Sungmin masih berjalan beriringan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun, hingga tiba-tiba sebuah ajakan yang berasal dari bibir _plum_nya membuat namja pecinta game itu menghentikan langkahnya seketika. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sedang mentapnya penuh harap.

"Kyu, kita cari mereka ne?"

"MWO? Shireoo!"

"Waeyo? Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada mereka bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja. Bukan urusan kita hyung,"

"Kyuuuu"

.

.

"Hyung, ayo kita pulang."

"Andwee! Kita belum menemukan mereka,"

Kyuhyun rasanya ingin mengutuk habis-habisan namja yang ada di hadapannya itu. Demi semua game di seluruh dunia, ia tak percaya dirinya yang begitu tampan, cool, dan jenius bisa semudah itu takluk dengan makhluk mungil bergigi kelinci itu. Ayolah, siapa yang bisa menolak kekuatan _aegyo_ dari seorang Lee Sungmin yang memang sudah dikenal sebagai _King of Aegyo_ di sekolahnya.

"Hyuuung. Mau dicari kemana lagi? Kau tak liat jjangmyonku sudah jadi dingin gara-gara perbuatanmu,"

"Oke. Satu tempat lagi, kita pulang kyu, arraso?"

.

.

"See? Mereka tidak ada! Sekarang bisa kita pulang hyung?"

Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah tak sanggup lagi melayani permintaan gila Sungmin. Ia tak mau mati konyol hanya gara-gara berjam-jam berada di bawah salju mencari temannya yang tak jelas keberadaannya. Apalagi temannya itu dengan sangat tak berperikemanusian sudah menjadikan pujaan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

Sungmin mengabaikan seluruh aksi protes yang mulai dilancarkan oleh Kyuhyun. Ia justru mengedarkan matanya ke arah gedung sekolahnya yang sudah sangat sepi itu. Pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah ruang yang ia lihat masih bercahaya di antara ruang-ruang lain di gedung itu.

"Lihat Kyu. Itu ruang club dance. Bisa jadi mereka di sana?"

"Tidak mungkin. Sudah ayo pulang!"

Kyuhyun sudah berbalik dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sungmin, hingga tangannya dengan tiba-tiba langsung diseret namja kelinci itu masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"HIIYAAA, HYUUNGG!"

.

.

Mereka sudah berada di depan ruang club dance. Sungmin berdiri cengo menatap pintu yang terkunci di hadapannya, sementara Kyuhyun bersandar di samping pintu tersebut sambil menatap Sungmin malas.

Sungmin tiba-tiba menatap Kyuhyun. Ia menatap lekat mata Kyuhyun sambil kembali mengeluarkan jurus _aegyo_nya. Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya, seakan mengerti arti tatapan dari _bunny boy_ di hadapannya itu.

"Apa lagi?"

"Berjinjit dan lihatlah ke dalam. Apa mereka ada di sana?"

"Kenapa tidak kau saja hyung?"

"Yak! Kau meledekku? Aku mana mungkin sampai, pabbo!"

"Ish, merepotkan."

Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya yang tak bisa menolak permintaan Sungmin jika sudah menampilkan _aeyo_nya yang 100% berhasil memperdayanya itu. Tak biasanya ia mau disuruh-suruh, atau baginya ini sudah merupakan perbudakan.

Kyuhyun sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Ia menjinjitkan kakinya, mencoba melihat sesuatu di dalam dari kaca yang terdapat di bagian tengah atas pintu tersebut. Ia mengedarkan matanya menjelajahi isi ruang kecil tersebut, hingga matanya tertuju pada sesuatu yang berada di sudut ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun berbalik. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya sejenak di pintu lalu menatap Sungmin yang sedang menatapnya mengharapkan hasil dari penglihatannya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Lupakan. Di dalam hanya ada dua orang idiot yang sedang berpelukan. Kajja, kita pulang, hyung,"

"Mwoo?"

Sungmin yang penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, langsung memaksa tubuh namja tinggi itu untuk jongkok di depan pintu. Belum sempat Kyuhyun melancarkan aksi protesnya, Sungmin sudah menaikkan kedua kakinya di bahunya. Ia berusaha melihat apa yang sebenarnya dilihat Kyuhyun di dalam. Matanya membulat sempurna setelah menemukan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan tadi.

"Ommo! Kau tidak lihat wajah mereka begitu pucat, Kyu. Kajja! Kita harus cepat menolong mereka!" ujar Sungmin panik begitu ia loncat turun dari bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Ia menghilangkan kotoran dari sepatu Sungmin yang tadi sudah seenaknya menaiki bahunya tanpa seijinnya itu. Ia kembali memandang Sungmin yang terlihat sangat panik. Ish, sepertinya namja di hadapannya ini terlalu berlebihan, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Dengan apa? Pintunya terkunci dan kau tidak lupa system pintu di-"

Sungmin mengabaikan perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit memundurkan dirinya dari pintu tersebut, memasang kuda-kuda, menghela nafasnya, dan …

## BRAAKKK ##

"-sekolah kita kan, hyung?"

Kyuhyun menatap cengo pintu kayu yang sudah tergeletak mengenaskan itu. Ia tak menyangka namja imut seperti Sungmin memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa. Ya, berterima kasihlah pada kemampuan _martial art_ yang dimiliki Sungmin sehingga ia mampu membuka pintu terkutuk itu hanya dengan sekali tendang.

Eunhyuk memandang kegaduhan yang baru saja terjadi di depannya itu. Ia tersenyum lemah melihat Sungmin yang berhambur menghampirinya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berjalan pelan mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali eoh?" gumam Eunhyuk pelan ketika Sungmin sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Gwenchana, Eunhyuk-ah?"

Bagaimana hyungnya ini masih menanyakan apa ia baik-baik saja atau tidak. Dua jam, ia mati-matian bertahan dengan hawa dingin di ruang ini sambil terus menjaga Donghae. Kalau ia baik-baik saja, ia sudah membawa dirinya dan Donghae keluar dari ruangan terkutuk ini dari tadi

"Hae….Sungmin hyung, cepat bawa Donghae ke rumah sakit,"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok namja yang berada di dekapan Eunhyuk. Ia sempat melupakan Donghae yang wajahnya sudah semakin pucat dan tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Kyu, kau sedang apa hah? Cepat gendong Donghae keluar!"

Kyuhyun yang dari tadi hanya berdiri di samping Sungmin, langsung ditarik oleh namja martial arts tersebut untuk berjongkok membelakangi Donghae. Sungmin membantu menata posisi nyaman Donghae di punggung Kyuhyun agar dapat digendong dengan benar, dengan tetap berselimutkan tirai.

Kyuhyun tampak bersusah payah menggendong Donghae. Meski tinggi badannya tak lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun, tapi namja ikan ini ternyata berat juga. Sementara Eunhyuk, ia yang sudah memakai jaket Sungmin, dengan susah payah berjalan tertatih mengikuti mereka. Sungmin memapah Eunhyuk sambil membawakan semua barang-barang pasangan rusuh yang tadi berserakan di ruang club dance.

"Cih, kau berhutang banyak padaku, ikan!" gerutu Kyuhyun.

.

_**######## Sory Sory Mianhe #######**_

.

Eunhyuk masih memejamkan matanya ketika badannya mengeliat pelan di balik selimut hangatnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang, lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya selebar mungkin. Ia menatap sebuah jam dinding berbentuk monyet yang terpasang tepat di atas pintu kamarnya.

"Jam 9. Rupanya aku cukup lama tidur. Ish, aku harus segera mengunjunginya,"

Eunhyuk bermonolog ria sambil menggerakkan-gerakkan badannya yang terasa kaku. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia menyibak selimutnya dan mulai berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi.

"Aish. Bengkaknya sih sudah berkurang tapi kenapa sakitnya masih agak terasa." gumam Eunhyuk sambil terus menyeret kakinya itu sampai menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Semalam, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun membawa Donghae ke rumah sakit dengan menaiki taxi. Donghae langsung mendapat perawatan pertama dari petugas medis di rumah sakit. Sungmin juga meminta tolong kepada petugas medis untuk memeriksa kondisi kaki Eunhyuk yang kelihatan semakin tidak baik. Eunhyuk hanya diberi suntikan untuk meredakan bengkak di kakinya dan obat untuk mengurangi rasa nyerinya.

Sementara Donghae, setelah diperiksa oleh dokter, ia sudah sempat sadarkan diri dan dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan. Kondisinya yang masih lemah mengharuskan dia harus di rawat di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari.

Eunhyuk yang diperbolehkan pulang bersikeras untuk menunggui Donghae malam ini. Ia mengabaikan ajakan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun untuk segera pulang, karena pasti orangtua mereka sedang mengkhawatirkan mereka yang tak kunjung pulang saat ini. Lagipula, di rumah sakit Donghae pasti akan dijaga dan dirawat baik-baik oleh para petugas medis.

Kyuhyun yang tak mau ambil pusing dengan masalah ini memilih pulang duluan, meninggalkan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang masih ribut di dalam kamar rawat Donghae. Eunhyuk tak mempedulikan segala bujuk rayu Sungmin. Pokoknya, ia ingin berada di samping Donghae di saat dia membutuhkannya.

Tiba-tiba tangan Donghae bergerak pelan menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Eunhyuk tersentak merasakan sentuhan di tangannya. Ia memandang Donghae yang sedang menatapnya lemah sambil memaksakan senyum _angelic_nya.

"Gwenchana, Hyukkie-ah. Pulanglah. Kau bisa kembali ke sini lagi besok,"

"Tapi Hae, aku…"

"Aku tak mau kau ikut sakit, Hyukkie. Kau harus pulang ne?"

Akhirnya dengan sangat sangat berat hati, Eunhyuk mau juga pulang ke rumah bersama Sungmin, meninggalkan Donghae yang kembali terlelap.

Saat ini, Eunhyuk sedang menatap dirinya yang terpantul di cermin. Ia mengulas gummy smilenya memandangi tubuhnya yang sudah terbalut sempurna dengan celana jeans dan kemeja kotak-kotaknya.

"_You looks so handsome, Eunhyuk-ah_,"

Setelah selesai dengan acara mengagumi dirinya sendiri, Eunhyuk membuka lemari bajunya, mengambil jaket hangatnya, dan segera memakainya. Ia segera bergegas berjalan keluar. Eunhyuk sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan namjachingunya yang mungkin saat ini sedang menunggu kedatangannya.

.

.

.

"EHEM!"

Sebuah deheman keras itu berhasil membuat seorang namja dan yeoja menolehkan kepalanya secara bersamaan ke sumber suara itu. Namja itu memasang senyum _childish_nya ke arah sumber suara, sementara yeoja tersebut segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Yeoja tersebut bergegas meninggalkan ruangan dengan sebelumnya tersenyum canggung saat melewati pemilik deheman tadi. Yang tentu saja, semua itu dihiraukan oleh pemilik deheman itu.

Hening.

Hening.

Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah tas belanja berisi buah-buahan mendarat dengan sangat keras di wajah tampan seseorang yang masih memasang _childish smile_nya ditambah _puppy eyes_nya dari tadi.

"KENAPA KEMARIN KAU TAK MATI SAJA, LEE DONGHAE IDIOT!"

.

.

**#### TBC ###**

**Pasti udah pada tau kan teriakan membahana milik siapa itu? #plakk**

**Ommo! Apa yang terjadi?**

**Apa yang barusan dilakukan Donghae?**

Gomawo, Jeongmal gomawo.,,

Terima kasih bnyk bwt yg udh review, fav, n follow Sory Sory Mianhe(SSM). Yaahh, walaupun yang ninggalin jejak gak sebanyak ff saya yang sebelumnya tapi seneng jg masih ada yg mau menghargai ff kacangan saya ini…XD

Mianhe,,

Rasanya ceritanya jadi makin gaje. Chap ini juga udah pendek, Haehyuk momentnya sangat sangat kurang banget pula. Kacau badai, mengecewakanlah lah pokoknya.

Mau minta kritik dan saran dari readers sekalian ajah deh, bagusnya gmn?

O iya, chapter depan rencana mau saya naikin rated nya (T to M), menurut kalian gmn? setuju dinaikin ato biarkan aman di rate T aja?

Ditunggu reviewnya ya,,,^^

**Balasan review chapter 1**

Jiaehaehyuk 3/13/13 . chapter 1

Tenang, hae baik2 aj kog.., nyiksa hae = nyiksa hyuk..,author ga tega, kkkk #plakk

Mianhe, lg gak ad inspirasi buat moment haehyuk yg bagus sih, apalg d chap 2 ni,, malah cenderung ke kyumin..,

ditunggu d chap depan aja ne most haehyuk moment nya..,

gomawo udh baca n review chingu^^

Hyukkie'sJewels 3/12/13 . chapter 1

Kalo Hyukk mesum, trus Hae apa dong? King of mesum? #plakk hehhee..

Hae lg galau membahana jd gak peduli tuh kalo lg ujan-ujanan.., udah gitu, begitu ketemu Hyuk lgsung napsong sih, gk nyadar kn kalo dah nutup pintu…  
bener juga,. The power of love Haehyuk.., XD :)  
Udh dlanjut nih,, gomawo reviewnya^^

casanova indah 3/11/13 . chapter 1

gomawo chingu..,ni udh dlanjut..

Lee Ah Ra 3/11/13 . chapter 1

Nih, udh lanjut. Gomawo udh baca n review chingu^^

nurul.  3/11/13 . chapter 1

aigoo, author dsuruh tanggung jawab. Kajja, hyuk ppa author pijitin. #bawa hyuk masuk kamar berdua kkkk #plakk

kalo hae yg bikin hyuk gak bisa jalan gmn nih, chingu? Kkkk #yadong mode on #plakk

nih dah lanjut. Gomawo udh baca n review^^

Arit291 3/10/13 . chapter 1

Wahh, kok tau sih. Author bkinnya terinspirasi dari bbf juga hloh..,  
iy nih, Hyukkie kasian *pukpukpuk…

Gomawo udh baca n review chingu^^

Asha lightyagamikun 3/10/13 . chapter 1

Ga ppa dikira mesum. Emang dr sono nya udh mesum kok, kkkk # plakk.

Hmm, chingu bacanya ngebut ya? kan udh ada tuh ktrgan soal cell phonenya Hyuk gmn.., dbaca ulang ne? hhehe…

Ne, gomawo udh fav, udh baca n review jg, chingu ^^

pumpkinsparkyumin 3/10/13 . chapter 1

gara2 tbc, saya malah bingung nih mw nglanjutinnya gmn chingu..hehhehe  
wkkk, stuju! Harusnya emang hae aja tuh yg ngrape2 hyuk…#plakk

Hae udh sembuh tuh, kelewatan sembuh malahan..,hehhhee

Udh lanjut nih. Gomawo udh baca n review chingu^^

yohhanna 3/10/13 . chapter 1

koreksi: hypothermia,,XD

yg bisa hyuk lakuin cm mghangatkan tubuh hae aja chingu.., malaikat penyelamatnya udah ada tuh, kyumin..hehhehe

gomawo udh baca n review ne^^

Cho Kyura 3/10/13 . chapter 1

Hahaha…, iya ya lebih ke Eunhae.. #baru nyadar

Biarin deh, mereka kn emang couple yg sering ketuker-tuker..kkkk #plakk  
udh lanjut nih. Gomawo udh baca n review chingu^^

haehyuklee 3/10/13 . chapter 1

sweet ya? kirain malah gaje..hhehe

Ne ini udh lnjut. Mian gk bs update kilat.,

Gomawo udh baca n review chingu^^

dekdes 3/10/13 . chapter 1

hhahaaaa...hidup yadong! #plakk

sbenernya gak bisa bikin angst gak bakat bikin yadong, tp seneng deh kalo chingu ternyata suka.

Gomawo udh baca n review ne^^

Rain Drop Lover 3/10/13 . chapter 1

Semangat jg buat km, chingu.

Ne ini udh lnjut. Gomawo udh baca n review ne^^

SSungMine 3/10/13 . chapter 1

HaeHyuk emang bikin gemes ih..,  
Ne ini udh lnjut. Gomawo udh baca n review chingu^^

Anonymouss 3/10/13 . chapter 1

Udah dipeluk kok chingu..,

biar lebih anget mending kita peluk abang hae brg2 aj yok,, kkkk #plakk

Hypothermia itu turunnya suhu tubuh dari batas normal. Sama kayak demam sih, cm kalo demam tuh tubuhnya teraba panas tapi kalo hyportemia tubuhnya dingin bgt, bahayanya kalo udh sampe hilang kesadaran. Biasanya sih ini gara2 terlalu lama kena udara dingin yg ekstrim.

Nih, udah lanjut. Tenang, Hae gak mati kok. Udah sembuh malahan, tuh kelewat sembuh. Kkkk

Gomawo udh baca n review chingu^^

myfishychovy 3/10/13 . chapter 1

NC yah? Kalo banyak yang setuju, rencana sih chapter depan chingu.., dtunggu yah,.

Ne ini udh lnjut. Mian gk bs update kilat.,

Gomawo udh baca n review chingu^^

*** SEE YAA….THAN**KYU** N I LOVE U ALL…MUAAHH^^ ***


	3. Chapter 3

"**EHEM!"**

**Sebuah deheman keras itu berhasil membuat seorang namja dan yeoja menolehkan kepalanya secara bersamaan ke sumber suara itu. Namja itu memasang senyum **_**childish**_**nya ke arah sumber suara, sementara yeoja tersebut segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Yeoja tersebut bergegas meninggalkan ruangan dengan sebelumnya tersenyum canggung saat melewati pemilik deheman tadi. Yang tentu saja, semua itu dihiraukan oleh pemilik deheman itu.**

**Hening.**

**Hening.**

**Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah tas belanja berisi buah-buahan mendarat dengan sangat keras di wajah tampan seseorang yang masih memasang **_**childish smile**_**nya ditambah **_**puppy eyes**_**nya dari tadi.**

"**KENAPA KEMARIN KAU TAK MATI SAJA, LEE DONGHAE IDIOT!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#### Sory Sory Mianhe ####**

**.**

**Presented by LeeRiya**

**.**

Chapter ini, terutama pada bagian NC sedikit terinspirasi dari ff di grup sebelah dengan judul** Dance With Love-Hyoyuk. **FF nya keren, hot banget. Terima kasih, sudah memunculkan ide buat saya, author-ssi.

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Yak! Sedang apa kau? Kau pikir dengan tersenyum seperti itu kau sudah merasa tampan eoh?"

"Mianhe, Hyukkie-ah!"

Di sinilah mereka, di dalam sebuah kamar rawat VIP di rumah sakit. Nampak seorang namja yang sedang duduk di sofa di samping tempat tidur pasien sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan terus menekuk wajah manisnya. Sedangkan seorang namja tampan sedang duduk di pinggir tempat duduknya sambil terus merajuk pada namja di hadapannya itu.

Oh, apa yang terjadi?

"Hyukkie-ah…"

"Hyukkie…"

"Hyuk…"

"APA!"

"Kau cemburu padaku, ne?"

YAK! Ingin rasanya Eunhyuk melemparkan vas bunga yang ada di meja sampingnya itu ke kepala Donghae. Bagaimana bisa namja tak tau diri itu masih bertanya apakah Eunhyuk cemburu padanya. Dasar, ikan idiot!

Siapa yang tak cemburu melihat namjachingunya dengan tatapan lapar (menurut Eunhyuk) terus memandangi perawat yang sedang mencoba memperbaiki selang infusnya. Well, Eunhyuk memang seharusnya sudah hafal dengan sifat Donghae yang satu ini. Lalu?

"Ani,"

"Kau benar tidak cemburu padaku?"

"Ne,"

"Jinja?"

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya. Rupanya namjachingunya memang benar-benar sedang menguji kesabarannya.

"Ne,"

Eunhyuk menatap malas wajah Donghae yang terdiam, terlihat berfikir sebentar.

"Ah, kau bohong, Hyukkie-ah. Kau pasti cemburu padaku,"

Eunhyuk langsung bangkit dari duduknya lalu mencengkram leher baju Donghae dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap intens wajah Donghae.

"YAKK! KAU MAU MATI, LEE DONGHAE!"

Donghae tersenyum menatap wajah manis Eunhyuk yang sedang menatap lekat padanya. Ingin rasanya ia menyerang bibir pinkish yang terlihat menggoda di hadapannya itu.

"Hahaha! Aku suka wajahmu yang cemburu seperti itu, Hyukkie-ah,"

"Ish, kau menyebalkan,"

Eunhyuk melepaskan cengkramannya dan kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar ke sofa.

"Mianhe, aku tadi hanya mencoba bersikap ramah pada perawat itu, arraso? Jadi, jangan cemburu berlebihan seperti ini, Hyukkie-ah."

"Mwo? Yakk! Yang berlebihan itu kau, pabbo! Mana ada bersikap ramah dengan terus menatap lapar yeoja itu."

Eunhyuk rasanya benar-benar ingin melepas kaos kakinya dan menyumpalkannya ke mulut Donghae saat itu juga. Namjachingunya itu dari tadi sudah bicara seenaknya. Oke, itu memang mulutnya. Terserah dia mau bicara apa. Tapi, namja ikan itu sudah sangat kelewatan. Bisa-bisanya dia mengataiku berlebihan. Bukankah cemburu itu wajar dilakukan oleh setiap orang, apalagi melihat namjachingunya seperti itu. Ish, masih untung ia tidak dilempar ke luar dari kamar ini lewat jendela. Asal tau saja, sekarang mereka sedang berada di lantai 4 gedung itu.

"Dan aku tau arah pandanganmu tadi. Kau menatap dada montok perawat yang kancing bajunya tak sengaja terbuka itu sampai tak berkedip. Ish, untung saja air liurmu itu tak sampai menetes,"

"Yakk! Kau pikir aku ahjussi-ahjussi mesum. Aku tadi hanya memandangi pekerjaannya saja."

"Jinja? Tapi aku melihatnya tidak seperti itu. Dan kenyataannya, kau memang mesum, Hae!"

"Aku tidak mesum!"

"Kau mesum, sangat-sangat mesum!"

"Oke, aku mesum. Tapi itu hanya jika padamu, Hyukkie-ah."

"Cih. Bohong. Sekali mesum tetap mesum. Kau mesum kepada semuanya, Donghae-ah,"

"Aish, jinja. Terserah kau sajalah. Kita baru saja baikan setelah beberapa hari yang lalu bertengkar hebat. Harusnya kan saat ini kita saling melepas rindu, bukannya melakukan perdebatan konyol seperti ini, Hyukkie-ah,"

"Ish, kau yang membuat perdebatan konyol ini, Donghae-ah,"

"Mianhe, ne?"

"Hmm." Eunhyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengulas gummy smilenya yang sangat manis. Ia memang menyadari sifat kekanakan dan seenaknya namjachingunya itu. Bahkan kalau sehari saja tak menjumpai Donghae yang seperti ini, ia pasti akan sangat merindukannya. Kedua matanya kini tertuju pada punggung tangan Donghae yang dilapisi oleh plester putih. Ia baru menyadari kalau selang infus namja ikan itu dari tadi tidak terpasang.

"Infusmu dilepas?"

Donghae terlihat bingung sejenak, lalu ia mengikuti arah pandang Eunhyuk ke telapak tangan kirinya.

"Ah, ne. Perawat tadi bilang ini sudah bengkak dan katanya harus diganti…..,"

'_Baru semalam tapi sudah bengkak. Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama semalam, hah?'_

"….tapi tenang saja, perawat itu nanti akan kembali lagi untuk memasangkan infuse padaku kok, Hyuk."

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum yang perlahan memudar ketika melihat kilatan tak suka dari mata namjachingunya itu. Ommo, ia lupa kalau Eunhyuk tadi cemburu berlebihan terhadap perawat itu dan kini ia malah mengatakan kalau perawat itu akan datang lagi. Oh, tidak. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan jika Eunhyuk marah maka ia akan digantung di langit-langit rumah sakit saat itu juga oleh namjachingunya yang sangat manis itu..

"Hyukkie-ah, kau bisa berada di sini saat proses pemasangan infuse ku kalau kau mau. Jadi, aku kan bisa memandangimu. Hehehehhe…."

Eunhyuk melirik namjachingunya yang masih nyengir menampilkan senyum _chidish_nya yang khas. Ia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menatap kembali wajah tampan Donghae.

"Gerue. Akan kupastikan mata gatalmu itu tidak akan jelalatan lagi ke dada montok perawat genit itu."

Donghae langsung membalasnya dengan anggukan, senyum kekanakan dan _V-sign_ dari tangan kanannya.

Eunhyuk pun ikut mengulas senyum manisnya. Ia jadi berfikir, sejak kapan ia jadi sepossesive ini pada Donghae, biasanya kan yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Yap, bukankah possessive itu perlu, apalagi untuk namja tukang terbar pesona seperti Lee Donghae, namjachingunya itu.

"Hyuk,"

"Hmm?"

"Kakimu sudah baikan?"

"Bengkaknya sudah menghilang tapi masih sakit bila banyak ku gerakan."

Ngomong-ngomong soal kakinya, ia jadi ingat soal dance. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal dance, ia juga jadi ingat masalah pertengkaran hebatnya tempo hari dengan Donghae. Ia masih penasaran tentang alasan Donghae tak menyukai dancenya untuk festival sekolah bahkan ia pun dilarang untuk menampilkannya di pentas. Ia rasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakannya.

"Hae-ah, aku ingin tau…alasanmu membenci dance-ku waktu itu apa, hmm?"

"Ish, kau masih ingin membahasnya? Lupakan saja, aku malas mengingatnya,"

Donghae memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan aegyo dari Eunhyuk. Ia memang benar-benar malas membahasnya. Gara-gara tarian itulah hubungannya dan Eunhyuk berjalan mengenaskan selama beberapa hari yang lalu.

Donghae merasakan lengannya kini tengah digelayuti dengan manja oleh Eunhyuk. Bahkan dagu Eunhyuk menempel pada pundaknya.

"Hae-ah. Katakan saja, ne? Apapun alasannya aku tidak akan marah kok,"

Donghae masih saja terdiam dan tetap memalingkan mukanya.

"Hae-ah. Aku ingin tau. Jebal…,"

Donghae menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya membalikan tubuhnya, menatap lekat wajah manis yang sedang memasang senyumnya di hadapannya.

"Waeyo?"

Eunhyuk mengkerutkan keningnya, ia tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Donghae.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau sangat ingin tau alasannya, hmm?"

"Mm..,ya ingin tau saja. Mungkin saja ada gerakanku yang tak kau sukai. Kalau aku mengetahuinya kan aku bisa merubahnya jadi lebih bagus lagi,"

Donghae tersenyum menatap namjachingunya itu. Oh, Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin namjachingunya bisa sepolos itu. Apa ia tidak menyadarinya eoh, kalau tariannya itu sangat seksi bahkan erotis.

Tiba-tiba saja terlintas sebuah ide nakal di pikiran Donghae. Ia mengukir evil smirk yang tidak disadari oleh namja penyuka strawberry di hadapannya itu. Oh, berhati-hatilah kau Lee Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie-ah, kau benar-benar ingin mengetahui alasannya, eoh?"

Donghae bertanya dengan nada seduktif sambil mencondongkan dirinya mendekati tubuh Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk refleks sedikit memundurkan dirinya ke belakang sambil menganggukan kepalanya dengan ragu.

"Well, kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, ne?"

Eunhyuk memandang heran Donghae yang tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju pintu kamarnya. Donghae tampak menutup rapat pintu tersebut lalu menguncinya dari dalam. Setelah pekerjaannya selesai, ia kembali menuju Eunhyuk yang masih terduduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Sekarang, mana mp4 mu?"

Eunhyuk merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil mp4-nya, lalu menyerahkannya ke telapak tangan Donghae yang dari tadi menadah(?) di hadapannya. Donghae tau kalau namjachingunya ini tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mp4 nya di rumah.

Donghae tersenyum. Ia tampak mengotak-atik mp4 milik Eunhyuk. Donghae mengkerutkan keningnya ketika apa yang ia cari di dalam benda kotak kecil berwarna putih itu tak kunjung ditemukannya.

Eunhyuk yang tau Donghae sangat berbakat dalam merusak barang-barang elektronik langsung merebut benda kesayangannya dari tangan namja ikan itu.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kau mau apa dengan mp4 ku ini?"

"Itu Hyuk. Lagu yang mengiringi dance mu saat itu,"

Eunhyuk kembali menatap layar mini benda tersebut. Ia memasuki daftar playlist lagu-lagu kesukaannya dan berhenti pada lagu _Sory Sory Answer – Super Junior._

"Ini,"

"Mainkan dalam mode speaker, Hyuk."

"Sudah,"

Donghae lalu mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk agak ke tengah, ke tempat yang cukup jauh dari benda-benda yang menganggu menurutnya.

"Sekarang, menarilah,"

"MWO?"

"Ne, aku ingin melihatmu menari seperti saat festival sekolah kemarin, Hyuk."

"Kau gila, hah? Andwee!"

"Bukankah kau ingin mengetahui alasanku? Kajja, menarilah seperti di festival itu,"

"Ish, kenapa kau selalu membuatnya menjadi lebih sulit sih, Hae. Kau kan bisa langsung mengatakannya. Dasar, merepotkan."

Eunhyuk sedikit kesal dengan sikap Donghae yang merepotkan tapi ia tetap menarikan dance itu. Ia mencoba menyamakan gerakannya dengan lagu yang sudah mulai mengalun sejak tadi. Sementara Donghae, menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok tak jauh dari hadapan Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie-ah, kau harus melakukannya sama persis saat di festival, termasuk bagian membuka bajumu itu,"

Eunhyuk langsung memberikan death glare terbaiknya begitu mendengar ucapan Donghae barusan sambil tetap menggerakan tubuhnya sesuai irama music yang sudah mencapai pertengahan lagu.

"Mwo? Kau mau membunuhku eoh? Ini musim dingin, Hae."

"Tenang saja. Ruangan ini akan cukup hangat untukmu, Hyuk."

Eunhyuk terus meliuk-liukan tubuhnya. Ketika kancing kemejanya sudah terbuka, tanpa ia sadari, Donghae mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Eunhyuk sebenarnya bingung dengan sikap Donghae. Tariannya sudah hampir selesai tapi namja ikan itu masih saja diam dan belum mengatakan alasannya sedikit pun.

Eunhyuk sudah sampai pada bagian melempar kemejanya. Saat ini dia sudah _shirtless_ dan hanya menggunakan celana jeansnya. Donghae kini sudah berada di belakangnya. Eunhyuk sudah hendak membalikkan tubuhnya ke Donghae, tapi namja ikan itu menahannya dan langsung membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinganya.

"Teruslah menari, chagi. _It's time to join with you, baby_,"

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk merasakan bibir Donghae bergeriliya naik turun di lehernya. Bahkan tangan kiri Donghae mulai bermain-main di nipple Eunhyuk yang sudah terekspose. Sementara tangan kanannya, ia gunakan untuk memijat pelan bagian tengah selangkang Eunhyuk yang masih tertidur dalam sangkarnya. Tiga sentuhan menggoda sekaligus dari Donghae itu langsung menimbulkan sensasi tak tertahankan pada tubuh Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk sudah tidak dapat berkonsentrasi lagi dengan dancenya. Ia bahkan tak menyadari kalau lagunya sudah berhenti. Nafasnya makin memburu seiring dengan gerakan Donghae yang semakin merangsangnya.

"sshHh..hhHa..hae-ah, a-ppa yang…kau la..kkuu..kan eoh?"

"Rasakan saja, chagi. Nikmati sentuhanku, kau akan tau alasanku nantinya,"

Dengan sangat lihai, lidah Donghae masih terus bermain-main di lehernya dan pundaknya, menyesapi setiap inchi beraroma strawberry itu. Donghae juga tak lupa untuk mewarnai tubuh mulus itu dengan kissmark-kissmark yang ia tinggalkan.

Tangan kirinya juga makin liar memainkan nipple Eunhyuk yang sudah terasa menegang. Donghae menarik-narik kecil ujung nipple itu, dan memutarnya, membuat Eunhyuk ingin sekali berteriak karena merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

"Ha-hae-ah…hhenti..sshh..kann!"

Sementara tangan kanan Donghae tetap memijat junior Eunhyuk bermaksud untuk membangunkannya. Bahkan, pijatan itu semakin berubah menjadi remasan-remasan kasar yang membuat gundukan di selangkang Eunhyuk semakin membesar. Eunhyuk sendiri semakin mengeliat tak karuan mendapatkan sentuhan bertubi-tubi dari balik tubuhnya itu.

Bosan dengan pekerjaannya, Donghae tiba-tiba menghentikan semua sentuhannya, yang membuat Eunhyuk melenguh sedikit kecewa. Oh, rupanya namja mirip monyet ini mulai menikmatinya.

Donghae membalik tubuh Eunhyuk dan langsung dengan cepat menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kissable namjachingunya itu. Ia melumatnya dengan sangat lahap. Ia melumat bibir bawah Eunhyuk, dan sebaliknya bibir atasnya dilumat oleh namjachingunya. Lidahnya mulai memasuki rongga mulut Eunhyuk yang terasa hangat, sedikit bertarung dengan lidah yang menghuni di dalam sana. Eunhyuk pun berusaha mengimbangi permainan lumatan Donghae.

Donghae terus melakukan pertukaran saliva itu sambil dengan perlahan mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk ke tembok di dekatnya. Punggung Eunhyuk menempel pada tembok rumah sakit yang terasa dingin ketika tautan di bibirnya itu masih belum terlepas. Bahkan ciuman itu semakin panas, ketika Donghae terus mengigiti bibir dan lidah Eunhyuk secara bergantian.

Setelah cukup puas bermain-main dengan bibir kenyal yang selalu menggodanya itu, Donghae lalu menurunkan bibirnya kembali menyelurusi leher putih yang sudah penuh dengan bercak merah kreasinya tadi. Semakin turun, menuju ke dada Eunhyuk, tepatnya ke nipple yang sudah mengeras sejak tadi. Donghae memainkan lidahnya di sana, menjilatinya dan mengigit kecil kedua nipple itu secara bergantian.

"eungh..ahhh…ssshhh…aakkhh..,hHaaee…hentikan!"

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang semakin memburu dan ia sudah sangat-sangat mati-matian mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak melantunkan desahan atau rancauan lebih keras. Hey, padahal ini belum sampai pada acara puncak yang dirancang oleh Donghae.

Donghae menghiraukan segala rancauan dan permintaan Eunhyuk untuk menghentikan semua sentuhannya. Ia justru mendengarkan rancauan itu sebagai permintaan namjachingunya agar ia bekerja lebih cepat. Rancauan dan desahan Eunhyuk terdengar sebagai nyanyian yang selalu ia rindukan dari bibir manis itu.

Donghae menurunkan lidahnya menuju perut Eunhyuk, menyapa seluruh abs samar yang terpelihara di sana. Hingga akhirnya, Donghae sampai pada tujuan yang sangat ia nanti-nanti. Sebuah gundukan besar berbalut kain jeans terpampang nyata di hadapannya. Dengan cekatan, ia membuka gasper Eunhyuk, lalu menurunkan celana panjang beserta boxer yang dipakai Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk saat ini full naked.

Junior Eunhyuk ternyata sudah menegang dengan sempurna. Donghae mengulas senyumnya. Ia tak menyangka rupanya dari tadi namjachingunya itu sudah terangsang dengan sentuhan-sentuhannya.

"Apa yang kau liat eoh?"

Eunhyuk memalingkan mukanya ke samping. Meskipun sebelum ia sudah pernah memperlihatkan tubuh telanjangnya di hadapan Donghae. Tapi, ia merasa risih bila 'miliknya' terus-terusan dipandangi seperti itu oleh namjachingunya. Apalagi saat ini 'miliknya' itu sedang dalam kondisi berdiri tegak.

Donghae mengabaikan Eunhyuk. Ia malah mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke junior Eunhyuk. Ia kembali memainkan lidahnya, menjilati junior Eunhyuk dari pangkal ke ujung hingga ke pangkal lalu ke ujung lagi. Tangannya pun tak ia biarkan diam begitu saja. Dengan lihai, ia memainkan twinsball Eunhyuk sambil terus menjilati juniornya.

Donghae lalu memasukkan seluruh junior Eunhyuk ke dalam mulutnya. Junior yang berukuran sedang itu membuatnya dengan pas masuk seutuhnya ke dalam rongga mulut Donghae. Donghae mengkulum, mengigit, dan mengkocok junior Eunhyuk dengan tempo yang sangat teratur.

"sshh..aahh..hh-haaee…ahh,"

Semua pergerakan lidah terlatih Donghae membuat Eunhyuk kembali merancau dan mendesah tak jelas. Ia mencoba meraih sisi tembok melampiaskan kenikmatannya tapi percuma saja. Ia beralih ke kepala Donghae yang terus menempel erat pada selangkangnya itu. Ia sisipkan jemarinya pada helai rambut Donghae dan menariknya kuat-kuat, menyalurkan sensasi yang dirasa semakin menggila itu.

Donghae menghentikan kocokannya tapi mulutnya masih setia mengkulum junior Eunhyuk ketika dirasakan benda itu mulai berkedut di dalam mulutnya.

"euunghh..Hh..haaee…ak..akuu..ham..pirr..AKKKKHHH, "

Eunhyuk menjerit hebat sambil menarik keras rambut Donghae ketika dirasakan juniornya akan mengeluarkan cairan spermanya. Ia akan segera orgasme. Tapi semua itu tertahankan ketika melihat Donghae justru menghentikan pekerjaannya. Eunhyuk menunduk, ia melihat tangan Donghae masih memegang juniornya dengan ibu jarinya menutup lubang kecil di ujung juniornya.

"YAK! Lee Donghae! Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Apa yang kulakukan? Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyuk?"

Eunhyuk menatap heran Donghae. Oh, Tuhan rasanya ia ingin menangis saat ini juga. Rasa nyeri dan sakit semakin menjalar di kemaluannya dan Donghae sebagai sang pelaku tak segera menuntaskannya malah sepertinya akan mengajaknya memulai perdebatan tak penting lagi. Ayolah, ini sangat menyakitkan.

Donghae mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tadi dengan keras dijambak(?) oleh Eunhyuk.

"Ish, kenapa kau menarik rambutku dengan kesetanan seperti itu, Hyukkie-ah. Ini sakit sekali, Hyuk. Aku kan sedang sakit dan ini membuat kepalaku jadi pusing, kau tau?"

Eunhyuk menghela napasnya. Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin melempar tubuh Donghae dari jendela saat itu juga.

"Yak! Kalau kau sedang sakit kenapa mengajakku bercinta hah! Dasar mesum!"

"Kau yang memaksaku, Hyuk?"

Mwo? Kapan Eunhyuk memaksanya.

'_Arrggh…,ini semakin menyakitkan. Tidak, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan meladeni sikap konyolnya ini,'_

"HAEEE-AHH! Cepat lepaskan tanganmu itu. Ini menyakitkan! ARRGGHHH….,APPO!"

Eunhyuk mulai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Ia sudah tidak sabar. Rasa sakit benar-benar semakin menjadi. Sementara, Donghae masih saja terdiam sambil mendongakkan kepalanya melihat wajah Eunhyuk. Menikmati ekspresi wajah Eunhyuk yang seperti itu, jarang sekali ia lihat.

"Lee Donghae! Berhenti menggodaku! Le..lee..paskan..cep..ppaatt…Kumohon!"

Donghae tak tega melihat Eunhyuk yang semakin memelas itu. Dengan segera, dilepaskankan tangannya dan di kulumnya kembali junior Eunhyuk. Seketika itu juga, cairan tubuh Eunhyuk langsung keluar memenuhi rongga mulut Donghae. Tak dibiarkan cairan itu menetes, terbuang percuma.

"Aaahhhh….."

Tubuh Eunhyuk langsung merosot lemas hingga terduduk di hadapan Donghae. Ia baru saja berasakan kesakitan sekaligus kenikmatan yang luar biasa ketika semuanya berhasil ia keluarkan. Kejantanannya sudah lepas dari mulut Donghae. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae yang masih berlutut sambil memegangi perutnya. Eunhyuk tau ada yang tidak beres dengan namjachingunya.

Eunhyuk mendekati Donghae lalu melumat bibirnya. Eunhyuk meminta Donghae membagi cairan tubuhnya yang masih berada di mulut Donghae. Mereka terus saling melumat sampai cairan yang berada di rongga mulut keduanya habis tertelan.

Eunhyuk menjauhkan wajahnya, lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah donghae.

"Kau….."

"Mianhe, Hyukkie-ah. Tidak biasanya aku seperti ini, perutku terasa sangat mual,"

"Itu karena kau sedang sakit, pabbo. Sudah hentikan! Aku akan membereskan semua ini,"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia justru meraih tangan Eunhyuk yang menempel pada pipinya dan menariknya menuju sofa di dekatnya.

Donghae mendudukan dirinya di sofa sambil menurunkan celana tidurnya, sedangkan Eunhyuk dimintanya untuk berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Selesaikan dulu ini untukku, Hyukkie-ah,"

Eunhyuk menatap ragu junior besar Donghae yang menegang di hadapannya itu.

Donghae yang tidak sabar melihat Eunhyuk yang masih terdiam memandangi juniornya itu, langsung mendorong kepala Eunhyuk menuju selangkangnya.

"Yak! Eummmpphh…."

Eunhyuk langsung mengkulum junior besar milik Donghae. Rongga mulutnya terasa terisi penuh dengan junior Donghae. Ia menaik turunkan mulutnya pada junior itu. Eunhyuk pun gantian mengocok junior Donghae dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Rupanya, ia ingin segera mengakhiri sesi bercintanya dengan Donghae kali ini.

Sementara Donghae tadi hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil kedua tangannya meremas sofa yang ia duduki. Ia mencoba menyalurkan kenikmatan luar biasa service dari namjachingunya itu. Ia semakin mencengkeram kuat sofa itu ketika dirasanya ia akan mencapai orgasmenya.

Eunhyuk tersentak ketika tubuhnya ditarik oleh Donghae. Diarahkannya tubuh Eunhyuk menempel pada tepi tempat tidur yang memang dekat dengan sofa, tubuh kurus itu membelakangi Donghae. Kedua tangannya langsung mencengkeram pinggiran tempat tidur begitu dirasakannya junior Donghae memasuki holenya dengan sekali hentakkan.

"Akkkhh….Haaaeee…appooo!"

Cairan Donghae langsung keluar begitu memasuki hole Eunhyuk yang terasa sempit. Eunhyuk merasakan sensasi yang aneh pada holenya yang tak hanya penuh dengan kejantanan Donghae tapi juga cairan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas seketika, begitu pula dengan tubuh yang kini menempel pada punggungnya itu.

Setelah mengatur kembali nafasnya, Donghae kembali menggerakkan juniornya di dalam hole Eunhyuk.

"Hae..,hentikan! Apa yang kau…aahhhhh!"

Eunhyuk ingin sekali menolaknya tapi ia juga mulai merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa. Donghae mulai mempercepat gerakannya, mencoba menghantam titik sensitive Eunhyuk di dalam sana, dan berhasil.

Donghae mempercepat gerakannya, sementara Eunhyuk mati - matian menahan dirinya agar tidak merancau atau berteriak semakin liar lagi. Tangan Donghae bergerak ke depan dan meraih junior Eunhyuk dan mulai mengocoknya seirama dengan gerakan juniornya.

"Ahh ah ahhh... Hae...sshhh….ahhhh….Hae!...Ahhh..."

Donghae semakin memepercepat gerakan junior dan tangannya. Dapat dia rasakan junior Eunhyuk mulai berkedut.

"Eunghh….Hae... Hampir...Ahh…hampir..."

"AAAKKKKHHHHHHHHH….."

Cairan Eunhyuk menyembur dan membasahi tangan Donghae. Donghae yang belum menyampai klimaksnya bergerak semakin liar. Kedua tangannya memeluk perut Eunhyuk, menjaga keseimbangan Eunhyuk yang telihat lemas. Dapat dia rasakan juniornya kini mulai berkedut.

"Hyukkkie...Ahhh...hampir... Hampir...Hamp...Ohhh…Aku sampai...Aaaaahhhhhh!"

Sperma Donghae akhirnya kembali tumpah di dalam hole Eunhyuk. Donghae yang akhirnya lemas sudah tidak bisa menahan tubuh Eunhyuk, hingga tubuhnya kini limbung terduduk di sofa sambil tetap memegangi perut Eunhyuk.

Kini mereka berdua tampak mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan itu. Eunhyuk terduduk di pangkuan Donghae, dengan junior Donghae yang masih belum terlepas dari holenya.

Donghae menempelkan dagunya pada pundak Eunhyuk yang sudah basah dengan keringat.

"Ini alasanku tidak menyukai dancemu waktu itu, Hyukkie-ah…."

Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya mencoba melihat wajah Donghae.

"….Dance mu itu bisa membuat siapapun diluar sana langsung merasakan tubuhnya panas. Aku juga tidak suka saat penari-penari itu menyentuhmu….."

Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Eunhyuk. Gerakan kecil itu membuat Eunhyuk mengeluh pelan, ditambah Donghae yang semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Eunhyuk. Donghae menghirup aroma sabun dari tubuh Eunhyuk yang sudah bercampur dengan keringat.

Donghae lalu mengangkat wajahnya daan menatap lekat iris coklat namjachingunya itu.

"Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu, Hyukkie-ah. Kau milikku. Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan itu padamu, hmm?"

Eunhyuk tak menjawab, bibirnya kini kembali menyatu dengan bibir Donghae. Dilihatnya Donghae memejamkan matanya mencoba memperdalam ciumannya. Eunhyuk pun segera memejamkan matanya mencoba merasakan hangatnya ciuman mereka saat itu.

"Saranghae, my hyukkie…"

"Nado Saranghae, my fishy Hae…."

* * *

**Epilog**

Kyuhyun, Yesung, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya ketika hendak mencoba memasuki ruang rawat Donghae. Mereka mendapati seorang perawat yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Donghae dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Chogiyo, ada apa suster? Kenapa Anda berdiri di sini? Anda mau masuk ke kamar Donghae,"

Yesung mencoba menyapa perawat yang menurutnya tampak syok itu. Perawat tersebut hanya diam saja sambil menunjuk pintu kamar Donghae lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Mereka berempat serentak menoleh dan menatap pintu kamar itu. Memangnya ada apa dengan pintu itu? Ryeowook pun mencoba membukanya.

"Dikunci hyung…"

"AHH AH AHHH... HAE...SSHHH….AHHHH….HAE!...AKKHHH..."

Mereka berempat mematung seketika mendengar suara itu dari dalam kamar Donghae. Wajah mereka berempat saat ini tak jauh berbeda dengan perawat tadi.

"Kyu, cepat kau intip apa yang sedang mereka lakukan," titah Sungmin

"Ya! Hyung! Mendengar suara tadi saja kau harusnya sudah tau kan apa yang mereka lakukan."

Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu diikuti oleh Sungmin. Yesung dan Ryeowook mengikuti di belakang mereka.

"Pasangan itu sudah gila. Apa mereka tidak bisa melakukannya di tempat yang lebih aman, eoh?" gumam Yesung pelan.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan wajah polos nan bingung.

"Hyung, memangnya mereka melakukan apa sih?"

.

.

.

**##### END #####**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Annyeoongg…. #lambai-lambai tanpa dosa

Masih ada yang inget story ini? Adakah yang nungguin? Hehehehe #sok polos

Mianhe, updatenya ngareett buuanggett. Ini juga bikinnya ngebut di sela-sela bikin tugas kuliah dan pemulihan tubuh pasca terkapar beberapa hari di rumah sakit. Tugas semester akhir memang menyita tenaga dan waktu, euy. #curcol

Sesuai permintaan saya sudah menaikan ratednya menjadi M, dengan NC yang saya rasa gagal total, ancur se ancur-ancurnya karena dibuat ngebut tanpa editing ulang. Gak lagi deh bikin ff dengan rated seperti ini, kapok. #PLAKK padahal masih ada 1 ff dengan rated sama yg nunggu di publish.

Sekali lagi mianhe dan gomawo buat reader-reader yg udah setia menunggu kelanjutan ff ini…Akhirnya selesai juga..

I LOVE U FULL…

**Balesan review chapter 2:**

**nvyptr **

udah ni, udah dilanjut, ratednya juga udah dinaikin..,gomawo ne reviewnya^^

**pumpkinsparkyumin **3/16/13 . chapter 2

udah tau kan itu hae ngapain hyuk? Hehehe..

gomawo ne udh review lg..,

**Lee Eun Jae** 3/16/13 . chapter 2

Ne, gomawo yah udah review..,

Mianhae, gak bisa mengamankannya di Rate T, banyak yang minta naik rated sih chingu, tetep mau baca kan?

**anchofishy** 3/16/13 . chapter 2

kyu kesannya cuek banget soalnya msih dendam gara-gara pspnya dibanting ma hae chingu..,hae kan emang ikan yg suka tebar pesona hehe...gomawo udh review ne..

**dekdes** 3/16/13 . chapter 2

nah loh, sekarang udah ada apa-apa nih di antara haehyuk, ayok kalo mau ngintip..hehehe  
Hae yang digodain suster2 genit apa ngegodain chingu? kkkkk

gomawo reviewnya ne..

**Asha lightyagamikun** 3/15/13 . chapter 2

Lain x bacanya jgn pas kerja chingu, ntar ganggu hlo…#plakk padahal aku jg kalo bikin ff sambil bikin tugas kuliah hhehhee..  
yg ini udah panjang belum?

Semuanya udah terjawab di chapter ini tuh, chingu  
konflik ya? ditunggu aja ya,,

Slight? Maksudnya masukin orang ketiga dlm hubungan mereka gitu ya? gak tega, chingu…kkkk  
ne, semangat juga buat asha. Gomawo ne reviewnya…

**Lee Ah Ra** 3/15/13 . chapter 2

Udah kejawab semua tuh di chap ini, chingu..

Ne, ini udah lanjut, gomawo reviewnya ne…

**Arit291** 3/15/13 . chapter 2

Iya deh, chingu pinter. Tapi mianhe, tebakannya kali ini salah tu. Hehhehe

Ff ini masih berhubungan dengan ff _Be My Love _jadi Heechul udah dapet peran sendiri, chingu.  
Gomawo ne reviewnya…

**SSungMine** 3/15/13 . chapter 2

Hahaha…udah dilanjut nih, tapi mianhe gak bisa kilat..hehhehe

Gomawo ne udh review..

**Dong Rim** 3/15/13 . chapter 2

Tenang chingu, tenangkan dirimu. Biarkan hyuk saja yang member pelajaran pada ikan nemo itu..hehhehe

Gomawo ne udah review…

**Jiaehaehyuk** 3/15/13 . chapter 2

Gpp chingu, ntar kalo ikan badut panggangnya udah mateng, aku minta ya..#plakk kekeke

Udah naik rated ni chingu, full haehyuk pula..gmn gmn? #kedip2 mata  
gomawo reviewnya ne…

**Cho Kyura** 3/15/13 . chapter 2

Yahh, kurang ya? kalo chap ini gmn chingu? Udah panjang belum?

Uda dibuat rated M nih. Eunhyuk yang di atas? Maksudnya hyuk jd seme gitu ya?

Gomawo ne udah review…

**nurul. ** 3/15/13 . chapter 2

Yahh, pendek ya? kalo chap ini gmn? Udah panjang belum chingu?  
gomawo ne reviewnya….

**lyndaariezz** 3/15/13 . chapter 2

gpp chingu, gomawo udah mau review ne..

semuanya ada di chap ini chingu…

**myfishychovy** 3/15/13 . chapter 2

Hahaha…baru juga ditimpuk pake splastik buah2an.,,,Hae mah udah kebal sama sgala tindak kekerasan dari hyuk..#plakk kekekke  
udah dinaikin nih ratednya, gmn NC nya?

Gomawo ne reviewnya…

**Anonymouss** 3/15/13 . chapter 2

Tenang, bukan Kyu kok, Kyu gak setega itu…hehehhe

Gomawo ne udah review…

**Lee Chizumi** 3/15/13 . chapter 2

Udah lanjut nih chingu. Gomawo ne udah review..

**fieeloving13** 3/15/13 . chapter 2

Udah lanjut, ratednya juga udah dinaikin nih, gmn chingu?

Gomawo reviewnya ne…

**mir.0711** 3/15/13 . chapter 2

masih kepo siapa yang teriak2?

Krg panjang ya? skrg udah panjang blm chingu?  
Mianhe, ff ini masih berhubungan dengan ff _Be My Love _jadi Heechul udah dapet peran sendiri, chingu. Udah baca _Be My Love_ blm? #promosi #plakk kkkke  
Gomawo ne reviewnya…

**haehyuklee**3/15/13 . chapter 2

chap ini hadir buat mengahpus penasaranmu chingu, hehehe…

Gomawo ne udah review…

*** SEE YAA….THAN**HYUK** N SARANG**HAE**…MUAAHH^^ ***


End file.
